Lifesaver
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Kim has waited for the right guy for a long time she finally finds him, but can she keep him


"**Beep, Beep, Beep, Be" **_Ugh stupid alarm, I can't believe I have to wake up at 6:30 just to make some money; well at least it's at the beach. I got dressed and ate some cereal. Ever since my parents figured out I had two laptops they have wanted me to get a job. It doesn't help that we just moved to a new city. I hope there are some hot girls here. I got in my brand new black mustang. Okay maybe I do spend a bit too much money but who doesn't. I drove by the beach a few girls waved at me but I didn't care. I may like hot girls but I don't like those airheads who go around chasing guys around. I stopped at the lifeguard stand where I was working. I walked up to the post and saw a nerdy looking kid arguing with a guy wearing a sombrero. _

"Rudy but who is going to train the new guy_." The nerdy guy whined._

"Kim can do it." _The man replied._

"But Rudy."

"Milton it's okay I will be back in three weeks and make sure Jerry doesn't get lost again okay."

"Okay bye_." The man turned to walk away and he noticed me._

"Oh hello there_." I felt the heat rise to my face but before I could apologize._

"Milton find Kim and make sure she doesn't scare him." _The man walked by me and into his large van hollering about Mexico._

"Hi I'm Milton you must be the new guy." _The boy stuck his hand out. I took it firmly._

"Hi I'm Jack." _The boy looked me over._

"Maybe Kim will actually like you."

"What?"

"Never mind." _The boy threw me a life guard shirt._

"Put this on." _I did and he led me onto the beach towards an ice cream store. There were two girls leaning on the counter they both had lifeguard uniforms on. There was a girl behind the counter talking with them she had on another uniform. _

"Hey Kim this is the new guy, I need you to run him through the basics."

_The blonde girl turned around, she was beautiful her long golden locks bounced as she turned and she was wearing jean short-shorts and the top was a bikini. I just stared at her for a while she stared at me._

"Hi I'm Jack." _I stuck my hand out smoothly. She looked dazed for a while._

"U-um Kim." _She stuttered out, the girls behind her giggled and she rolled her eyes and walked away. I followed._

"So it must be pretty awesome working at the beach huh?" _I asked._

"Ya it is and all of my friends work here." _Just then a girl wearing practically nothing but a lifeguard Hat ran over to me._

"Kim who's your friend?" _Kim rolled her eyes._

"Donna don't you have some make-up to put on." _The girl rolled her eyes and then strutted beside Jack._

"Is she one of your friends?" _Jack smirked at her. Making her laugh._

"No she isn't, I suggest you stay away from her she is nothing but drama."

"Rawr!" _Jack made a cat noise and clawed at the air. She looked at him._

"You may be cute but don't push me." _She replied eyeing me up with a smirk on her face. I laughed, wait did she just call me cute. We walked over to a stand with a lot of papers on it. _

"What's all this?" _I asked._

"This is the paperwork you have to fill out." _She laughed handing me a pile of papers. I groaned._

"Okay how about if you finish these papers we can go for lunch after." _She smirked. I liked this girl but i can't run off with anyone._

"How many Boys have you gone out to lunch with?" _She looked surprised at first then angry._

"Typical boy. I have never dated a guy before I'm single." _She made a frustrated face at me and blew some of her hair out of her face._

"Sorry." _She waited for a while._

"It's okay but don't let it happen again." _She smiled. I don't know what was with this girl but I felt drawn to her. She waited for me to finish the papers. We decided to go get some fish and chips since we had to eat fairly quickly. We sat down._

"So Jack, I feel like I have waited long enough to ask. Have you ever dated anyone?" _She asked looking up from the menu._

"No, why_?" I looked at her. She hesitated._

"Um just to see if you might like one of my friends." _She looked a bit sketchy I was kind of hoping she would say because she liked me, we just met what am I talking about?_

"So how long have you lived here?" _I asked._

"All my life, where did you live?"

"I used to live in San Francisco; I think I am going to have the Seafood medley."

"Oh good choice I'd get it but I'm not very hungry." _She replied._

"You wanna share?" _I looked at her for a second, she smirked biting her bottom lip._

"Sure." _She said closing her menu._

**I know I should be finishing realize but I really wanted to do this story, Jack and Kim are 16 and the next chapter is going to be in a different character's POV, I would love to have 5 reviews before the I put on the next chapter. **


End file.
